Father?
by Jediempress
Summary: The sequel to Family Togetherness has arrived! The triplets discover Father's day and ask Riku and Sora an important question What's a father? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

So here it is the beginning of my Father's day ditty. We'll see if it works as well as the Mother one. Please review. It helps so much.

Father?

"Hey there, Sora."

The brunette teenager had thirty seconds to prepare himself. Thankfully, he'd done this enough times to know what to do. His left hand gripped the armrest, the right held the sofa cushion. Then he relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Kadaj's hand smacked squarely against the top of his head, flattening spikes and causing a ringing in his ears. He laughed as he threw himself in the neighboring chair, legs draped over the side and hand holding up his head.

He continued giggling as he stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Where's Brother?"

Sora slowly opened his eyes. "Sephiroth wanted to talk to Riku about something."

That statement covered both possible 'brother' he could be talking about. Kadaj always knew exactly where Yazoo and Loz were. Sora swore they were psychically linked. Then again, they were technically the same person.

Or something like that.

"What about?" Green-yellow eyes narrowed but that amused grin remained.

"How should I know?"

Kadaj just chuckled some more. "I don't know why Brother likes you. I don't like you."

Sora really didn't care what the lead triplet thought of him. He would be ecstatic if the nutcase ignored his very existence from this moment on. As it was, Kadaj was the only one of all the Jenova brood who truly scared him. The guy was totally insane, a complete whack job. But as long as Kadaj found it amusing to torment him he was safe from real harm.

The smile suddenly disappeared. "In fact, I think you're the reason Mother abandoned us. She was so disgusted by Brother liking you, a stupid human, that she turned her back on all of us."

"Wow." Sora shook his head. "Amazing the power one stupid human has."

Kadaj's pupils became slits. He swung his legs to the front, placing his feet firmly on the floor. He leaned forward, both hands placed on the same armrest as Sora's.

"Knock it off, Kadaj." Riku jumped the back of the sofa to sit beside Sora.

"What did Sephiroth want?" Sora asked, trying to disguise his relief when the crazy one backed away to sit normally in his seat.

"Nothing." Riku gave him a sidelong look that clearly said to drop it.

"What did Brother want?" Kadaj now questioned. "Sharing more secrets with you? Why does he tell you everything? What's so great about you?"

Riku shrugged. "Ask him."

"Kadaj!" Loz followed by Yazoo rushed in. They paused in front of the shoulder length haired one of them, looking confused. "What's a father?"

Riku paled.

Kadaj tilted his head in confusion. "Father?"

"We over heard some children talking of them." Yazoo explained. "It sound's similar to Mother's Day but we do not know what a father is?"

"You don't know what a father is?" Sora laughed in disbelief. Riku smacked his arm. "What?"

Loz turned to the only non-relative in the room. "What is it?"

Riku sighed. "A father is another member of most families. Not every family has one."

"Oh." Loz nodded.

However, Yazoo looked suspicious. So did Kadaj. They glanced at each other and Kadaj raised an eye. Yazoo made a humph, nudged Loz and the two walked off.

Kadaj grinned wickedly. "You're lying again, Brother. The human gave you away. We're going to find out why."

He nearly skipped off.

Riku punched Sora in the shoulder. "Nice going. Seph wanted to keep them from finding out about Father's Day."

"Why?"

"Because technically he's their father!" Riku dropped his head in his hands. "He created them from himself making him their father."

Sora was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Ugh! This is going to end really bad." Riku stood. "Come on. We gotta do something."

"Like what?" Sora followed him.

"No idea but if I don't do something to stop this from going further, Sephiroth will kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

This one feels more like a filler bit to me but it but it makes me smile so it's okay. Next will be funner. (That's not a word, is it?) Whatever. Did I disclaim this one? Don't own.

Please enjoy.

The triplets were not very well liked in the neighborhood. In fact most parents had their children promise to leave the area if they came out. They didn't understand this at all. They only wanted to play but apparently their idea of playing was different.

Not that it really mattered.

However it did make it difficult to ask anyone questions. After several failed attempts, Loz was crying that they'd never know the answer to their question. Yazoo rolled his eyes but patiently told him to stop crying, they would find out.

Kadaj caught up with them. "Any one talking?"

"No." Yazoo shook his head.

"I have an idea." Kadaj looked mighty pleased with himself. "He'll tell us."

He marched ahead and the other two followed. The little group walked several blocks, ignoring the looks they got. They still didn't understand why Sephiroth had suddenly had a change of heart about the humans. The things were all weak and pathetic.

They got to their desired destination and walked up the steps. Kadaj rapped loudly on the door, his brothers flanking him. They waited for two full minutes before pounding one more time. Another two minutes passed.

Kadaj sighed. "Looks like Brother is ignoring us again."

"But we fixed everything." Loz sniffled. "We were even nice to that friend of his."

If by nice he meant not trying to kill him.

"Stupid brother." Kadaj kicked in the door. He shouted out with a giggle. "Oh, Brother. Where are you?"

They were met with silence.

"Perhaps he really isn't here." Yazoo wandered through the main room.

"Then we'll wait for him to come back." Kadaj settled himself on the sofa. The other two decided to explore.

They had already seen the entire downstairs so they went up. A few pictures hung on the wall going up and they paused to study each one.

"I remember him." Loz pointed to a red head and another red head. "Who's that with him?

"Don't know. Looks like his brother." Yazoo tilted his head. "Maybe they're twins."

"Like us?"

"I doubt like us."

"Humm. There's that girl I beat up. She was kinda pretty, for a human." Loz quickly moved on. There were a few more faces they kind of recognized then it switched to new ones. The backgrounds looked foreign also. "Who are these people?"

"They're most likely that Squall's friends." Yazoo studied one in particular. "This one looks like an older version of him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Loz pointed. "Look, one of those cowboy guys."

"Is that a guy? He's kind of pretty looking." Yazoo commented. Loz glanced at him. He wasn't the brightest guy but even he saw the irony of Yazoo calling another guy pretty.

"What are you two doing?" Kadaj asked at the foot of the steps irritably.

"Looking at pictures."

"Why?" Kadaj joined them. "More silly humans."

"She's really pretty." Loz stared at a black haired young woman with a few streaks of caramel in it. Her dark eyes laughed and the smile looked totally natural on her.

Kadaj spared a quick glance then snorted. "They're all the same."

He suddenly tilted his head as if listening to something. A huge grin came to his face. "They're here."

The other two nodded and went the rest of the way up. Kadaj waited on the stairs. Voices grew louder to his sensitive ears. He knew exactly when they noticed the door.

He heard Cloud's string of curses.

It was only a moment's wait for the blonde to storm in. "Kadaj! Here, now!"

"Hello, Brother." Kadaj smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here? No wait. Where are the other two?"

"Entertaining your friend." Kadaj laughed, sitting on his step.

"They aren't very good at it." A tall brunette said dryly from the doorway. "Both of you, in."

The pair obediently followed him.

Kadaj glared. "You need to die, Squall."

"Someday. And it's Leon."

"Alright." Cloud took a breath. "What the hell are you after this time?"

"We have a question." Kadaj stood again.

"So you had to break down the door?" Leon raised an eye.

"Why didn't you ask Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"Big Brother doesn't want us to know the answer." Yazoo explained.

Cloud glanced at Leon. "So what's the question?"

"What's a father?"

The two stared for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Kadaj brushed past Cloud. "And Riku won't tell us either."

Leon fought not to laugh at the stupid question. Everyone knew that a father was. He'd been an orphan and he knew the answer to that one.

Then he caught the look on Cloud's face. The malice in those blue eyes chilled him and for the first time, Leon understood why the remnants called him brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe. This probably isn't as good as the Mother one but I'm having fun with it. Hopefully, it's bringing a smile to your face.

Please let me know how I'm doing.

"Any idea where they might have gone?"

"Nope. People around here won't talk to them." Riku pursed his lips and folded his arms. Suddenly he paled. Digging out his phone, he cursed. "Oh they fucking better not have."

"What?" Sora frowned.

"Who's the only other person they know around here?"

"Uh," Sora had to think about that one. His face lit up. "Oh! Cloud."

"Yeah, who's like still super pissed at Sephiroth." Riku waited until the voice mail kicked in then closed the phone and cursed again. "He's not answering. Not that he normally does. Damnit. They went there. I know they did."

"So what do you think he told them?" Sora wasn't following why Riku was freaking out.

"He'll tell them the truth." Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sephiroth's gonna… I don't even want to know."

"So we go over to Cloud's and hopefully run into them." Sora suggested. "Or better yet call one of them. You know they'll answer."

"Ugh. I hate calling them." However, he did it, calling Yazoo first. He really was the easiest to deal with. He almost jumped when Kadaj answered. "Why do you have Yazoo's phone? What? What's that supposed to mean? Cloud told you that, did he? Uh huh. Kadaj, don't."

Riku stomped a foot as he slammed the phone shut again. "Damnit he hung up on me!"

"What did Cloud tell him?

"I'm not sure." Riku turned at the corner, headed toward Cloud's house. "He was giggling however and that's never good."

"So we're going to ask Cloud?" Sora guessed.

"Yeah." Riku was glowering as he walked. "And kill him if necessary."

Sora whipped his head toward him. "You aren't killing Cloud!"

"If he did what I think he did, oh yes I am."

Sora continued giving Riku concerned glances as the walked the rest of the way to the small house that belonged to their two friends. Riku had that Jenova stare of doom going and that was never a good thing. He could be almost as frightening as Sephiroth.

Leon was outside, apparently reattaching the door. He didn't even look at them. "Cloud's gone insane."

"That makes two of them." Sora muttered following his best friend in.

Riku seemed to know exactly where Cloud was because he didn't bother searching the downstairs. He went straight up to the second floor. He banged open one of the bedroom doors and strolled in. "What did you tell them?"

Cloud snorted. "I'm not about to tell you."

"Cloud." Riku threatened.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Cloud's eyes glowed almost demonically. "I've finally got one on the sadistic bastard."

"Cloud," Riku began placidly. "You know whatever those three do falls back on me. I thought you liked me."

"Sorry, in war sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"But you called a truce!" Sora protested. "You agreed not to fight anymore!"

"Oh he never held to that!" Cloud got up off the bed. "Sure, we're not trying to kill each any more but he still has ways of torturing me and continues to use them!"

"In case you haven't noticed Cloud, we don't exactly enjoy having the remnants around either." Riku folded his arms.

"Then why don't you do anything about them?" Cloud's voice was sarcastic.

"Uh." Riku paused. He glanced at Sora. "Why don't we do anything about them?"

"Because they're living beings." Sora answered, shocked Riku would even ask that question.

"Uh, right. Any way, look Cloud. What are those three gonna do?"

Cloud studied him and in a sincere voice informed him. "They're going to wish their daddy a happy father's day."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Cloud bit his lip. "Ever seen a picture of your father, Riku?"

"What?" Riku blinked. When realization kicked in, his eyes got wide. "Oh you didn't."

The blonde actually giggled. "You'll notice where you and Sephiroth got your cheekbones."

The silver haired teen pointed a finger at Cloud. He was so furious he was shaking. "I'm, I'm coming back for you!"

"If you survive." Cloud said flatly. "I'd hurry if I were you. They'll be home by now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Worlds damned, fucked up in the head basket case." Riku cursed as he stalked back home. Sora had to jog to catch up.

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Oh it will be worse than bad." Riku ground out. "Sephiroth absolutely despises our father. He doesn't even acknowledge him as such. He calls him the genetic donor when he has to talk about him."

"Who is your dad, any way?" No one had ever clearly explained Riku and Sephiroth's origins to him.

Riku snarled. "That bastard Hojo but we'll never actually call him that."

"Wait. That professor guy who made you?" Sora gaped. "He really is your father?"

"Yeah. The sick fuck used his own DNA which makes him our biological father." Riku glowered. "Hurry up, will you."

Sora picked up his pace. "What do you think Seph's gonna do?"

"No idea. Hopefully, he won't find out." They rounded the corner and Riku froze. "So much for that hope."

Sora looked at him confused. Riku's expression darkened with worry. "They're already here."

Riku sprinted down the street. Sora took off after him. The older of the pair burst through the front door and darted into the study. It took Sora another minute to get there.

Sephiroth sat calmly on the lounger, a book lying open over his crossed legs. His expression was devoid of emotion. It sent an uneasy chill down Sora's spine. He couldn't tell at what point of the conversation they had walked in on.

Kadaj was smirking at his creator, Loz and Yazoo flanking him. "So tell me, _Brother_, are you that disappointed in us that you couldn't tell us the truth?"

"The truth is, you do not have a father. Yes I created you but not of my blood or DNA. Therefore, I am merely your creator not your father."

"That isn't want Cloud said." Loz pouted.

"Strife despises us and therefore will say anything to cause discord among us. Do not believe what he has told you." Sephiroth scowled. "I believe the truce is officially over."

"So you aren't our father?" Yazoo softly asked.

"Has Mother ever indicated to you that I was?"

The three glanced at one another.

"It's insulting that you believed the traitor over Mother." Sephiroth tsked.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "So was he lying about Grandfather, too?"

Septhiroth's eyes hardened. "What?"

Riku silently motioned Sora to step to the opposite side of the door. Outside of the room. He remained inside but he had slipped closer to the door frame.

"He said that you and Riku's father had died and that's why you didn't talk about Father's Day." Kadaj explained. "It made you sad like how we miss Mother.

Loz took out a piece of paper. "We made you this from the picture he gave us."

"He looks just like you and Riku." Yazoo commented, glancing at Riku.

Loz nodded agreement showing Riku the now mounted picture. Riku had never seen a photograph of Professor Hojo and he was stunned how much he and Seph really did look like the creep. The facial structure was the same as were the eyes and he wore his bangs like Sephiroth often did.

The only differences were Hojo had greasy looking black hair and dark eyes that peered annoyingly from small glasses. His nose was hooked a bit, unlike them. He had a scowl on his face which looked permanent.

Kadaj snatched the snapshot from Loz and thrust it in Sephiroth's face. "Didn't know you were from Wuati."

Sephiroth stared coldly at the image before him.

Riku bit his lip watched his brother's face extremely carefully. Those calculating spring green eyes were slowly becoming slitted. He felt the rising anger like a tangible thing. The corner of Sephiroth's lip turned up.

"Sora, RUN!"

Hehe. This is a bit awkward but the payoff should be worth it.

Tell me your thoughts as to Cloud's punishment cuz you know Seph won't let this slide.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora had no idea where he was going but if Riku said to run, it had to be bad. Judging by that demented, mockery of a smile that had taken over Sephiroth's face, someone was in for a world of hurt. Sora didn't want any part of that. He worried about Riku but figured he knew his brother well enough he should be able to handle anything he did.

Should.

Sora slowed to a halt. Then he turned to go back.

He couldn't let Riku face this alone.

He didn't get far before all three remnants were racing past him. Kadaj grabbed his arm and took him with them. He was laughing hysterically. "Brother's going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Sora gasped. He was in shape but these guys were freaks of nature.

"The traitor."

Oh, hell no. Sora didn't not want to be around for this. "Wait, where's Riku?"

That smiled became truly wicked. "Oh, he already took care of him. Now we're on to Cloud."

"What?" Sora managed to break himself free.

The brothers, stopped staring at him. Yazoo tilted his head. "You can't help Little Brother. There's still time to save Cloud."

Loz chuckled. "Brother got his ass kicked."

Sora was clearly torn. If there was still a chance to help Cloud he should go but what if Riku needed him? What if… "Sephiroth didn't kill him, did he?"

"I wish." Kadaj frowned then suddenly brightened. "But other Brother… hehe. Come on."

The three took off again and after another moment, Sora followed. Riku was okay. He had to believe that.

He could smell something burning and see smoke nearly a block away. Sora's first thought was that Sephiroth had tried burned down the house with Cloud and Leon in it. As he got closer and saw the smoke was rising from the back of the house, that suspicion grew.

Then he heard the shouting.

Kadaj laughed manically. "Oh, man! We took too long!"

He ran up the steps and kicked down the door Leon had repaired only that morning. Loz and Yazoo followed close behind. Sora went around the house instead and slid to halt just in time to avoid a pillar of flames.

The entire backyard was on fire with to only exception being a small circular patch beside the house where Cloud was glaring hatefully at Sephiroth. He couldn't see Leon anywhere.

Kadaj burst through the screen door, demented grin on his face. "Oh, good. We're not too late!"

Cloud's glare somehow intensified. "I hate you so much."

"The feeling is mutual." Sephiroth's voice was deadly calm. "The situation will soon be rectified."

"Yeah, it will!" Cloud launched himself at the silver long haired man. The remnants sat down on the steps and watched. Sora knew he had to find Leon.

Summoning his magic, he cast Blizzarga clearing a path to the steps. He ran over, Keyblade drawn in case the trio tried to stop him. Loz only glanced at him. "He's in the hall."

Sora darted past. Just as Loz said, Leon was unconscious in the hall. He dropped down beside him and after making sure he was still alive, he cast Curgra on him.

Leon sat up with a loud groan. "Where the hell are they?"

"In the back. The whole yard's on fire!"

"I know." The man formerly known as Squall stood, retrieving his gun blade. Then he stalked out the back.

Without a word, he immediately rendered Loz and Yazoo unconscious. Kadaj jumped up and those two went at it. Sora felt a little left out. Neither sets of duelists seemed to be making any head way. This could go on for hours.

He sighed and sat on the steps to watch. The second either one of them seemed to need help, he'd be there. An hour passed. Maybe he'd be better finding Riku. He hit his head. Of course he'd be better checking on Riku. These guys had this handled.

Suddenly there was a rumbling.

All five looked up, startled. Riku stood on the edge of the roof. His eyes were yellowed and he breathed heavily. He spoke with deliberate slowness. "Each of you are going to die."


	6. Chapter 6

All right, here it is, the end. I hope you like it, guys.

Thanks to all of you!!!!!

"Riku!" Sora tried to draw his attention. The youngest of the Jenova sons didn't blink.

"Sora, take Leon and go. Now." There was a deadly tone to his words and Sora seriously believed someone was going to die here.

"Like hell!" Leon took the distraction at take a shot at Kadaj's head. It managed to graze him as he ducked back, eyes narrowed hatefully. "This bastard's going down."

Kadaj laughed hysterically.

Sephiroth and Cloud were still staring at Riku. Sephiroth had a malevolent grin on his face. "Well, well, Riku's finally decided he's truly one of us."

"I'm not like you." Riku snarled. His voice didn't sound right.

The grin faded. "Don't try it, Riku."

"Why?" Riku laughed almost as Kadaj had. "I'm so tired of this! I'm killing you first!"

He jumped down, aiming his Keyblade at Sephiroth's skull. Sora leapt in the way, blocking the strike. "Know it off, Riku! This isn't going to fix anything!"

"Sure it will. He'll be dead and then so will the triplets. And then Cloud." He giggled, eyes bright on Sora. "See? I won't have to deal with any of this anymore."

"Go for it." Cloud stepped to the side, away from Sephiroth. "I don't care who kills him anymore. You know he'll just come back."

Riku sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly he whirled and stabbed Kadaj through the chest. Kadaj arched back and dropped to his knees. He barely managed to turn, eyes wide. "But, Brother…"

Then he slumped over.

He found arms wrapped around him and an ecstatic voice in his ear. "I love you right now. Seriously."

"Get off me, Cloud." Riku pushed him away.

Sephiroth did not look pleased. "I can't believe you did that. He's your brother."

"He's not my brother!" Riku stomped a foot. "He's a freak of nature that never should have existed!" He motioned to the unconscious other two. "They shouldn't either!"

Leon looked at Sora for an explanation. Sora shrugged. "Long story."

"So should we kill them, too?" Sephiroth strode over. He aimed Masamune at Loz's torso.

"No!" Sora jumped in. He pushed against Sephiroth's arm. "Don't kill them! They're still part of you!"

The older man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Look," Sora began, drawing everyone's attention. "I know they're annoying as heck. I personally can't stand them but they're still living beings."

Cloud glared but reluctantly nodded agreement.

"Can you bring back Kadaj?"

"Why the hell-?" Riku shouted but was cut off.

"Can you?" Sora asked Sephiroth seriously.

"I can."

"Good." Sora grinned evilly. All four other felt chills run down their spines. That expression was so completely wrong on the optimistic boy. "I have an idea I think all of us will benefit from."

Two weeks later, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth all lounged in Cloud and Leon's backyard. The entirety had been returned to it's original state and Sephiroth was barbequing. Riku and Cloud were out on the grass, tossing hoops at small polls.

Leon glanced at Sora sitting in the chair beside him, happy smile on his face as he watched the two in the yard. "So how'd you do it?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"The remnants. How did you…?"

"Oh!" He chuckled. "It was easy. Maleficent always wanted kids. She took them right in."

"And they totally accept her as their mother." Sephiroth set a plate of steaks on the table. "Riku, Cloud."

The pair looked over, stopping their game.

Leon leaned back in his chair. "Those forty eight hours in the mental ward definitely helped those two."

Both of the other's nodded agreement.

"So," Sora laughed as the last two sat at the table. Food was passed around and he couldn't help a pleased sigh. Now this is what family get togethers should be like.


End file.
